The Man from Galaxy
by November0627
Summary: Ada saatnya dimana Pemuda dari Galaxy itu harus pulang ke tempat asalnya. Kris-Chanyeol Fanfiction. Typo(s) dimana-mana. Kalau ga suka jangan di baca.


**The man from Galaxy**

.

Main cast : Kris & Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, Angst (Kalau berhasil)

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran dan banyak kekurangan lainnya. Cerita ini asli milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama para member EXO. Kalau tidak suka jangan di baca ya, apalagi sampai bash.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini terlihat gelap dan sunyi, tidak ada bulan menerangi, tidak ada bintang yang bertebaran di langit.

Pemuda ini menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menahan air mata yang terus saja mendesak ingin keluar. Telinganya mendengar samar apa yang sedang di bicarakan dengan semuanya. Dia semakin merunduk, bermain dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku menghargai keputusanmu, kau berhak melakukan itu" samar-samar terdengar suara Joonmyun.

"Kau egois, bagaimana bisa meninggalkan kami? Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang merasa menderita? Bagaimana dengan kami? dan juga Suho hyung yang selama ini bekerja keras selama tujuh tahun penuh!"

"Jongin-ah, jaga ucapanmu. Bagaimanapun keputusannya, kita lebih baik menghargai dan mendukungnya"

"Kyungsoo benar, Jongin-ah. Kita disini sama-sama merasakan, jadi kita harus memaklumi apa yang telah menjadi keputusannya. Biarkan dia bebas dan tidak perlu kelelahan akibat perlakuan ini"

Mendengarnya, bahu pemuda itu bergetar. Setetes air mata terjatuh dan membasahi jari-jarinya. Dia terlihat begitu lemah, tak berdaya dan seperti kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti.

Setelah lama terdiam, pintu kamar itu di ketuk. Pemuda ini langsung menghapus bulir-bulir air mata lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, bisa kau buka pintunya?"

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memutar kunci itu, seseorang masuk dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan teduhnya. Chanyeol terdiam, lalu ikut tersenyum. Senyuman palsu yang di buat-buat.

Lihatlah, Pemuda yang berasal dari Galaxy itu. Orang yang berhasil mengambil hatinya dan membuatnya tergila-gila. Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya, melihat Pemuda Galaxy itu tersenyum juga padanya.

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya hm? Apa kau sedang dalam masalah?" Katanya lembut. Chanyeol menggeleng, berbohong akan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Dia hanya tidak ingin Pemuda Galaxy itu merasakan beban lagi.

"Tidak apa, Kris hyung. Aku habis berganti pakaian" Jawabnya pelan. Kris mengangguk mengerti, mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol pelan lalu berjalan dengan langkah lamban, duduk di atas ranjangnya dan memainkan ponselnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya dalam diam, kamarnya begitu kosong. Semua benda-benda itu telah menghilang dari tempatnya, Chanyeol seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Pendingin ruangan tak bisa mendinginkan matanya yang memanas.

Kardus-kardus dan koper itu tertata rapi. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, melangkah pelan lalu duduk di ranjang, berhadapan dengan Kris.

Chanyeol menatap pemuda itu, membayangkan semua yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Kris. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya..

─Tuhan, jangan biarkan dia menangis di depan Kris.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang kuat, selalu menyembunyikan masalah dan kesedihannya di depan semuanya. Kebahagiaan adalah nomor satu, dan kini kebahagiaan itu tenggelam jauh di jurang paling dalam.

Dia akan kehilangan sosok Galaxy-nya. Akan kehilangan sosok yang peduli dan menyayanginya.

"Kenapa? Kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Chanyeol melihat ke arah lain. "A-apa? Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mau mengucapkan, selamat malam, Kris hyung"

"Oh?" Kris menatap Chanyeol, "Baiklah, selamat malam"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, menaikkan kedua kakinya lalu berbaring, menyelimuti dirinya hingga leher. Chanyeol membelakangi Kris, berulang kali dia mencoba memejamkan matanya dan tertidur, tapi tak akan bisa.

Pikirannya terbayang masa-masa kebersamaan mereka, bayangan itu berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Chanyeol tersenyum miris, air mata itu kembali mengalir dan ia harap tak ada yang merasakan kesedihannya.

Chanyeol terisak, menimbulkan bunyi yang tak diinginkan. Chanyeol menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, dia ingin mengulang waktu! Jika saja kekuatan benar-benar nyata, Chanyeol akan menyuruh Zi Tao menghentikan lalu memundurkan waktunya. Mengulang kebersamaan mereka seperti dulu lagi.

Dia ingin.. berdekatan dengan Kris untuk lebih lama lagi, membuatnya benar-benar nyaman dan ingin terus merasakan hal itu.

.

.

Kedua tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya. Chanyeol tersentak, merasakan deru nafas di telinganya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, sangat cepat sampai wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Kris, dia tersenyum kecil. Mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan sedih, Channie. Aku selalu berada di sampingmu sampai kapanpun" Bisiknya pelan. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, air mata itu menetes lagi.

Dia tidak ingin berbalik menatap Kris.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, aku tidak pernah meninggalkan kalian." Lanjutnya.

Ada saatnya, dimana Pemuda Galaxy ini harus kembali ke dunianya. Semuanya harus melepaskannya, karena hidupnya bebas tanpa aturan, melayang di angkasa luas tanpa gangguan atau masalah apapun.

"Berbaliklah, aku ingin menatap wajahmu" Kris merenggangkan pelukannya.

Chanyeol mencoba diam, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris. Terlihat pemuda itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata yang buram.

Kris mengusap air mata itu dengan jarinya, perlahan. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari wajahnya. Dia sungguh tidak pantas di perlakukan seperti ini, dia bukanlah orang yang lemah.

Kris tersenyum, "Mau di peluk pemuda dari Galaxy ini?"

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Kris sekali lagi. Tatapan itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol tidak mau kehilangan Kris, tidak mau Kris menghilang walaupun untuk beberapa saat saja.

Kris merasakan Chanyeol mendekap tubuhnya, Chanyeol memeluknya erat tanpa ingin melepaskannya. Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kris, membasahi pakaian Kris dengan airmatanya.

"Kumohon.." Isaknya, "Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan kami, jangan tinggalkan aku.." Lirihnya. Kris menghela nafasnya, mengelus rambut Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, juga tidak akan meninggalkan kalian semua. Aku hanya akan pulang ke tempatku untuk sementara" Jawab Kris. Keduanya terdiam, hanya terdengar isakan Chanyeol.

"Aku benar-benar tampak lemah saat ini, jangan lihat wajahku, hyung" Kata Chanyeol. Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah"

"Apa kau akan kembali? Kembali untuk menemui aku? kembali untuk menemui kami?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kris mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Pasti..─

─Aku pasti kembali, aku berjanji"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil meskipun Kris tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Tapi.. kenapa kau mau pergi? kau bilang ini rumahmu, hyung"

"Aku hanya lelah dengan semuanya, aku hanya ingin pergi sebentar dan menyegarkan diriku. Aku mau membawamu, Channie.. tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kita adalah satu, kita adalah EXO. Kau tidak bisa meniggalkan mereka karena kita sudah berjanji agar tetap bersama"

"Apa itu menandakan kau sudah lelah dengan semuanya?"

Kris mencium kening Chanyeol, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Kalau memang harus jujur, Kris memang lelah.. lelah dengan semua ini. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol, Joonmyun, Luhan, Minseok dan semuanya. Tapi, dia benar-benar ingin pulang.

Chanyeol diam, isakannya mereda dan dia merasakan hangatnya berada di pelukan Kris.

"Tidak perlu seperti ini, aku akan selalu ada di hatimu. Tidak perlu merasa kesepian, aku selalu mengawasi dan berada di sisimu" Bisik Kris. Chanyeol hanya diam.

Dia harus percaya kalau Kris akan kembali untuknya, dia tidak tau dimana Galaxy, yang jelas dia harus membiarkan Kris menentukan hidupnya sendiri. Meskipun Chanyeol mengorbankan Cintanya pergi, tapi hati dan cintanya tetap tertuju padanya, pada Kris. Chanyeol bersumpah akan hal itu.

Chanyeol memeluk Kris, memejamkan matanya yang sudah sangat berat dan timbul kehitam-hitaman di bawah matanya. Chanyeol juga lelah, tapi dia sudah berjanji pada semuanya kalau mereka adalah satu.

Chanyeol mulai tertidur, menggumamkan bisikkan untuk Kris.

"─Selamat malam, Pemuda Galaxy. Aku mencintaimu"

Setelah itu Chanyeol sudah tertidur lelap. Kris terdiam, mencium bibir Chanyeol lembut dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

_._

_._

_"__Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol"_

_._

_._

_._

_End._

A/N : Uh, apa ini? Baru pertama kali ini saya bikin angst. Entah kenapa saya lagi ga bisa bikin yang manis-manis atau yang ceria. Daripada basi di laptop lebih baik saya share, hehe. FF ini ga bermaksud apa-apa, tolong jangan bash saya. Typo pasti ada.. entah, lagi males /atau memang males/ memperbaikinya.

Saya ga butuh banyak review, ada yang baca aja saya bersyukur kok ;)


End file.
